


Rohypnol

by Citrushe



Series: Jedi Star Obiwan Kenobi Compilation [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin ask for love potion from Wizard Palatine, Anal Sex, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Happy Ending, M/M, Magic, PWP, Prince Anakin, To make Obi-wan fall in love with him, Top Anakin Skywalker, but it’s actually rohypnol, love potion, 剧情极其荒诞, 完全恶搞, 爱情药水, 王子Anakin, 虚假宣传
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrushe/pseuds/Citrushe
Summary: 源自起床时的突发奇想，写到后来突然想起来IT狂人的AU，阿鸡：我好喜欢他，可是他看上去总是那么冷漠。有没有一种神奇的魔力，可以让他爱上我，一见到我就想上床困觉的那种狂热。Ahsoka：我想你说的可能是迷奸药。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Jedi Star Obiwan Kenobi Compilation [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724932
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Rohypnol

Anakin躲在柱子后，悄悄的偷看院子里散步的美人。一头棕色瀑布长发微微卷曲，精致的红唇嘴角高高翘起，阳光下Padme明媚的笑容却让Anakin感到失望，他看到一条乳黄色的围巾披到了娇小的肩膀上。  
给她带上围巾的人歪着头轻轻整理好流苏，那双淡蓝色的眼睛里充满了柔情和赞许。  
怎么又是这样，Anakin的眼睛低垂下来，睫毛在脸上投下了悲伤的阴影。  
我明明都说了，那不是送给Padme的。  
Ventress站在他身后，颇为不屑的抱着胳膊看着垂头丧气的Anakin王子。  
这个可怜的家伙，平日里昂头挺胸神气活现，一天要问她八百次自己看上去是不是英俊潇洒，可以到了真需要表现的时候，简直像个淋了水的鸡一样畏缩不前。  
“这可能不是什么好方法。”Ahsoka忍不住说道。  
“你懂什么？”Anakin呵斥道，“你有追求男人的经验吗？”  
“不，我们没有。”Ventress干脆的回答道，她无聊玩弄着彩绘的指甲，“但我也知道，这个年代的男人不需要别人为他织围巾，也不需要亲手煲汤或是树叶做的画册。如果你喜欢他，就应该直接约他上床。”  
“听听你自己的话多么低俗！那都是我最纯洁真挚的心意！”Anakin有些恼火，他回头瞪着自己的侍女们。  
“啧”Ventress翻了个白眼，对着花园的方向扬了扬下巴。“您真挚的心意们，想必已经打动了Amidala小姐。我可以提前恭喜您新婚快乐。”  
“我也觉得——”Ahsoka有点同情可怜的王子，她用手拄着下巴趴在窗台上，干巴巴的说道“Kenobi大人似乎一点也没被打动。”  
“为什么？！”Anakin忍不住抬高了声音，他的拳头砸的墙壁咚咚作响，“还有几天他们就要回去了，如果错过这个机会，我可能就再也见不到他了！我不明白！整个帝国，还有谁能比我更英俊？为什么他竟然对这样优秀的身体丝毫不感兴趣？！”  
“因为你有思想。”Ventress立刻说道，“我发誓，要是你只是性爱娃娃，我也愿意跟你上床。”  
“身体是好身体，只可惜脑袋不怎么样。”Ahsoka也十分赞同，她突然猛的站起身，在Anakin发火之前成功的阻止了他。  
“你有没有想过其他方法来争取他。”  
Anakin愣了一下，别看眼睛，有点不好意思的低头，忸怩揉搓自己的衣角，“你，你是说强——这太不道德了！”可他越说眼睛越亮，情绪也变得跃跃欲试。  
“不是啦！”Ahsoka跺着脚大叫，“我是说魔法！”  
“对哦，”Ventress摸索着下巴，歪头思考了一下“我也有听说，科洛桑来了一个魔法师。”  
“我听说他有让人陷入爱情的药水。”Ahsoka故作神秘的说道，“为什么不去试试呢，王子殿下？”  
“你们简直让我发笑！作为受过教育的贵族，竟然相信这样荒谬的鬼话！”Anakin不屑的哼了一声，他的眼睛再次投向里花园里美丽的身影。Padme挽着Obiwan的胳膊，慢慢的走在玫瑰丛边，两人不时扭头交谈，用手指来回比划。亲密温馨的氛围让Anakin的眼睛酸的发疼。  
那个依偎在他身边，度过美丽漫长的午后，与他轻声交谈的人，如果是我——就应该是我。

科洛桑底层，破旧简陋的贫民区。  
这是流窜犯和走私者的乐园，躲在阴暗角落里充满邪恶的目光玩味的打量着每一个外来者。  
一个高大的身影拉低斗篷的帽檐，行色匆匆的钻进了街角脏兮兮的帐篷。  
“啊！年轻人，我能感觉到，是命运指引你来到这里，见到神奇的Sith尊主。他将实现你所有的愿望！”  
黑袍下干瘪枯朽的胳膊高高举起，烛火忽明忽暗的照亮了一小块萎缩的下巴，那个怪人高呼道，“不论你是想征服一切帝国，拥有掌控银河系至高无上的权利！还是想要长生不老，起死回生！伟大的Sith都会满足你的愿望！”  
Anakin急忙说道，“小点声。”他紧张的四下打量，一刻也不想多在这里停留。  
“说吧，年轻人，告诉我，你的烦恼！告诉我你的愿望！”两只干瘪苍白的手臂不停的挥舞，阴沉的声音仿佛是拖拽过地面的铁链，沙哑阴冷，让人心生不安。  
“我爱上了一个人，可他似乎没有相同的想法。”Anakin鼓起勇气说道，对这个陌生人讲诉自己的愿望似乎也没那么糟。  
“哦。”那个声音一下变小了，似乎听上去也像个正常的老头，他的胳膊一下子耷拉下来。Palpatine拽下来盖在脑袋上的兜帽，打开了电灯，瞬间明亮的帐篷里那些神秘阴暗的气氛消失的无影无踪，他也不过是个又瘦又小的白发老头。  
“你们这些王子每天就知道谈恋爱，一点志向都没有。”他站起来，脱下装神弄鬼的黑袍，开始拿着扫把打扫卫生， “让一让，没看到我很忙吗！”  
“听说你有爱情的魔药，那种让他看到我就会心动，会迷恋，疯狂的想跟我上床的那种。多少钱，我都可以给你！”Anakin有点脸红，但想到Obiwan即将离开，他也顾不得在这种时候害羞。  
Palpatine停下来，扭头看着他，脸上说不出的复杂表情“年轻人，我有个疑问。”  
“什么？”  
“你们有没有想过，其实可以直接把他打晕了拖上床。”  
Anakin陷入了深深的沉思。  
“算了，既然你愿意花钱。”Palpatine放下扫把，伸手从口袋里掏出一个棕色的玻璃瓶。  
见到Anakin眼睛一亮，他低声说道。“每次放一点在他的水里，你的心上人就会爱上他第一眼看到的人。”  
“是——是那种……”  
“是你要的那种爱。”Palpatine的脸上露出了阴险狡猾的笑。

有点不对劲。  
Obiwan不自在的挪动了一下身体，轻轻的咳嗦掩盖自己的不适，皇家宴席的长桌上，他不得不竭力隐忍保持自己的风度和姿仪。  
“你还好吗？Obiwan。”坐在旁边的Padme轻声问道。  
“没事，可能下午晒的头晕。”他勉强微笑了一下，感觉到对面那种炙热紧盯的目光，又不得不抬头跟Anakin点头示意。  
他有点害怕，握着勺子的手微微颤抖，将汤都蹭到了胡子上。  
忍不住，越来越强烈的感觉，顺着他的后脑翻腾，想要抬头看着Anakin，想靠近他，抬起手抚摸他英俊精瘦的脸颊，感觉年轻的男子强健有力的心跳。  
可恶，Obiwan咬着牙，将自己的情绪克制在拳头中，他的呼吸变得火热急促，心跳加速，脸颊绯红，自暴自弃的抬起头直视着Anakin有些懵懂哀怨的目光。  
他好可爱，好年轻，明明身体已经强壮刚毅，可便偏偏身上又带着刚刚成熟依旧清涩拘谨的孩子气。有一点固执，有一点鲁莽，令人头疼的执着热情。  
很难不被吸引，很难拒绝他靠近，他确实对王子产生了别样的想法，可是这是Padme来相亲，自己只是作为老师前来照应。  
Obiwan别开脸，面色僵硬的握紧了手中的餐巾。  
克制不住，碰触的渴望夹杂着违背道德的羞耻，对Anakin不正常的欲望，竟然在这样不合时宜的时间里燃烧。  
他推开椅子，低声对Padme道歉，起身大步离开餐厅，匆忙几乎是扶着墙壁逃离。  
“Obiwan——”听到有人叫他，Obiwan不敢停下脚步，他跌跌撞撞的摸索到自己的房间门口。就在要打开门的一刹那，手腕被钳制住了。  
“我在叫你，”Anakin听上去有些生气，强行将人翻过来，压在门板上。  
“抱歉——殿下，我”Obiwan慌张的抬起头，淡蓝色的眼睛晕绕着迷离的水雾，柔软，神秘，带着一点楚楚动人的味道。  
Anakin看呆了，他以时间忘记了自己要说什么，也忘记为什么生气，伸手轻轻的用指尖触碰他的脸颊。  
“我不是很舒服。需要休息。”Obiwan扭头躲开他的手指，这一下却让水润的嘴唇划过指尖，留下一点微凉的痕迹。  
两人尴尬的沉默相对。  
“没事。”察觉到自己的失礼，Anakin触电般的松开了他的手腕。他只是太着急，想要立刻确认魔法的效果，但看来，好像也没起什么作用。  
“请你好好休息吧，Kenobi大人。”  
Anakin深吸口气，调整好自己低落的情绪，就在他准备转身离开的时候。  
已经进门的Obiwan突然轻声说道。  
“Obiwan。”  
“你说什么？”  
淡蓝色的眼眸抬起来，粉嫩的下唇随着呼吸抖动，Obiwan抓着门板的手指越收越紧，直到指节泛白才突然松开。他拽住了Anakin的胳膊，绯晕的脸颊上，那颗小小的泪痣似乎也在颤抖。  
“你应该叫我，Obiwan。”

地板上，椅子上，台灯上，到处都是匆忙间拽去的衣物。甚至靴子都被扔到了水盆里。  
太着急，两人都被情欲弄的眼色迷离，神志不清。刚刚将人抵在床上的Anakin，就匆忙将手指伸入了分开的大腿间。一边抚摸着圈在腰边的柔软肌肤，一边解开腰带掏出自己已经硬的不行的阴茎，对准股间那个刚被匆匆扩张，却已经在饥渴开阖、蠕动着的嫩穴，大腿绷紧，腰部用力，猛的往里插了进去。  
“啊——”  
被突然挤入，又痛又爽的感觉让Obiwan的身子猛的往前一挺，手指抓紧了Anakin卷曲湿润的头发，瞪大了眼睛失神的仰头望着棚顶。  
Anakin用力的顶入，匆忙之间也只进去了一半，里面充满了丰沛的温暖蜜汁，像是有生命力似的蠕动，为了抵抗入侵的阴茎，做出了不断收缩的抵抗，又像是讨好似的吮吸、急切的邀请他深入的更远更猛烈。  
遭遇到含着滑腻液体的肉壁不断的嘬吸、按摩蠕动，心理和生理的双重满足让Anakin熟夫的低声赞叹，接着胯下又用了狠劲，扶着Obiwan的腰用力抽出了一小段，紧接着在他还没反应过来的时候，又用力，再一次猛的狠顶进去。  
又重又狠的贯穿，Obiwan仰起脖子，喉咙里只能发出压抑的呜咽，迷离湿润的双眸随着控制不住的抽动，蒙上了一层粉色的迷雾。  
Anakin被吸的舒爽透顶，眯起眼睛，整根插进润滑湿热后穴的感觉让他每个毛孔都高声叫嚣，里面好爽，Obiwan的身体果然值得他这样的等待和迷恋。  
越往里面越嫩，越往里面液体越多，越往里面挤压的也越紧，越敏感，被顶弄到的时候，Obiwan反应也越热情，越激烈。  
每当他顶到里面的柔软肠壁上一点的时候，Obiwan的身子会战栗，里面吸的更紧，蠕动收缩的更厉害。他配合的挺腰晃动，抓着Anakin胡乱亲吻的脑袋，在胡须下大声喘息的嘴里会发出更高亢的呻吟。  
他们都在说谎，强暴，怎么比的上你情我愿，水乳交融的爱意缠绵。知道自己被心上人同样的渴望，同样的期待，充满了肉体和性的吸引力，要比单纯的发泄和玩弄强上百倍千倍。为了更方便Anakin用力，Obiwan主动搂住了他的脖子，挺着股间的蜜穴扭动，把他胯下的巨大吞的更深。  
迷蒙的双眼，柔软低弱的呻吟，都是他发出的主动邀请。身体里那分量十足的粗壮，肆意蛮横的冲刺，毫无技巧的狂插猛撞！把里面的蜜汁捣弄的浓稠四溢，无法含住的白色浆液，随着不断的抽动溢出身体。  
赤裸，坦诚，直白的令人意乱情迷。没有地方躲藏，无法掩饰，只能承受情欲带来的冲撞。Obiwan的头脑迷乱，但他模模糊糊的看清身上的人，在性爱里，一脸认真紧张，又充满了惊喜满足的少年。  
在这一刻，他不需要欺骗自己，软嫩滑腻的身子在Anakin怀里被磨的颤抖着，嘴里发出承受不住的沙哑的呻吟。  
手指捏住了他被胡须覆盖的下颚，柔软厚实的嘴唇贴了上来，舌头整个滑进他柔软狭窄的喉咙。噎得他想要干呕，扭动着身子抗拒，后穴的缩紧，激起了Anakin粗暴恶劣的征服欲，按着他的身体又用力往里插的更深。  
被顶到敏感处的人，被刺激的张大了嘴巴，使得正在他口中肆意舔弄吮吸的人，能顺势进入的更深，充分享受到彼此亲密缠绵的快感。  
呼吸都被掠夺的干净，反射性收缩蠕动的肉壁将正在他身体里抽动的男人夹的更紧，整根阴茎都被泡在湿润滑腻的嫩穴里用力吸吮、嘬吸，获得到享受的人自然想要更用力的插入、猛干、狠狠的挤入进到更娇嫩的深处！  
Obiwan张大了嘴巴，什么声音也发不出来，快感到了一定的高度，会让头脑无法运转一片空白，本能的张开双腿享受、迎接做出一切对方需要的反应。  
不等刚刚内射的精液流出来，Anakin就迫不及待的再次插了进去，用半硬的阴茎在红肿润滑的内壁上继续磨蹭。  
刚被带上高潮，又被内射到云端飘浮一般的摇荡。头脑还沉浸在高潮后嗡鸣中，又被火热坚硬的性器直接捅到了最深处。  
嘴角溢出的口水顺着嘴角流淌，慢慢打湿了他的胡须，Obiwan的身子仰起，似是痛苦又似是舒爽到了极点的发出高亢的叫声。摩擦的充血敏感的肠壁，能清晰的感觉到体内正在抽动的的粗壮巨大和滚烫坚挺。  
生理泪水模糊了视线，可Obiwan还是能看到分开大腿根部，两人激烈耸动的部位，强壮健硕的腹肌，充满爆发力的肌肉，从拍打着自己穴口的那沉甸甸、分量十足的囊袋，也能感受的到年轻人强悍跳动的激情。  
刚才被内射的液体，被带出来，发出黏腻羞人的拍打声。烫到他痉挛的精液，现在又被强猛的撞击成一波又一波冰冷浓稠的滑液，顺着臀部慢慢流淌到床单上。  
就在他以为已经到达巅峰的时候，Anakin的大手突然分开柔弹饱满的瓣，把他又往胯下按了按，使自己的阴茎被吞的更深，一直到他的粉嫩的穴口淹没在浓密粗硬的毛发里。  
“别——”  
深处最敏感的嫩肉被刺激，Obiwan短促的发出沙哑的尖叫，本就狭窄的甬道开始更加剧烈的收缩、蠕动。已经陷入半痴状态的Anakin压下他的双腿，只知道狠命的往里深入，顶着最里面的部位，使了狠劲的研磨、转着圈的磨里面最让他舒爽的柔软。  
Obiwan抱住了他的脑袋，紧紧按在胸前，仰着脖子放纵淫乱的高声呻吟。  
令人魂飞魄散般的惬意和满足，顺着脊柱充上头顶的麻木和放松，让人产生了漂浮在云顶的错觉。  
暖流再一次进入到他的身体，Obiwan的手指紧绷到抽筋，他抱着Anakin的脖子，在温柔小心的亲吻中，慢慢找回自己的呼吸的节奏。太过温暖，太过柔情，在相爱般耳鬓厮磨的缠绵中，两个人握紧了十指昏昏睡去。

Obiwan醒来的时候，觉得胳膊被压的发麻，他尝试抽回来，却遇到了沉重的阻力。  
耳边传来低沉的呼噜，他睁大了眼睛，惊恐的看着躺在身边的Anakin，差一点就发出尖叫。  
他做了什么？真是不可思议。Obiwan匆忙起身，随便在手边捡了几件衣服套上，只穿了一只靴子就慌慌张张的逃离。  
柔软的棉被里，Anakin没有睁开眼睛，但睫毛不可控制的轻轻抖动，他抓着被角捂住嘴唇，遮住了自己有点得意有点狡猾的笑意。

“魔法是真实存在的。”Anakin抱着胳膊信誓旦旦的对身边的人说道。  
“你竟然相信这种东西。”Padme不以为然的回答，她思考了一下，轻轻的打出两张牌。  
“是什么让你转了性？”Ahsoka从手里的纸牌上抬起头，惊奇的看着他。“难道你——”  
“当然没有，”Anakin立刻矢口否认，虽然魔法药水起了作用，但他更希望别人以为Obiwan是被自己的魅力吸引。  
“我只是在想，既然那么多人都认为它有效，那就必然有一定的道理。”  
Ventress盯着他，直到Anakin不自在的扭了两下脖子。  
“Kenobi大人今天怎么没有跟你在一起。”Ahsoka仔细的检查了一圈，发现手里的牌已经是必输无疑，有些丧气的随口问道。  
“他去花园里了，准备在走的时候带回去一些这里玫瑰。我想你一定不会介意吧，Ani。”  
“当然不会。”我恨不能把所有的都送给他，Anakin勾起嘴角笑着摇摇头，“不过，可能他不需要带走了。”  
Padme停下手里的动作，扬起头看着他，甚至没有注意到Ahsoka和Ventress悄悄的换了自己手里的牌。  
“你们发生了什么事吗？”Padme皱起眉，十分严肃的坐直身体。  
“算是吧。”Anakin耸耸肩，站起来扔下手里的牌，“抱歉，女士们，我还有其他事情。”  
他风雅的鞠了一躬，拿起自己的手套离开。  
三个女人盯着他的背影，一直到消失在走廊尽头。  
“他以为自己掩饰的很好吗？”Padme撇撇嘴，差点笑出声。  
Ventress的不屑则完全不加掩饰，“瞎子都能看出来他们两个有奸情。”  
“什么时候发生的事？”Ahsoka惊呼，她好像被隔绝在了这场所有人都心知肚明的风流韵事之外。  
“我想Mace大人一定会发疯的。”Padme终于憋不住笑出来，“哦，他最讨厌Anakin王子，要是知道Obiwan被选作了妻子，他一定会气的跳脚。”  
“学着接受，你必须。跟灾难共处。”Ventress学着Yoda的语气摇头晃脑的说道。  
“可是！“Ahsoka打断了两人的玩笑，着急的问道“我们之前明明打赌，他们两个笨蛋不会主动戳破这件事。”  
三个人面面相觑，又确实陷入了苦恼的沉思。  
“魔法。”Padme突然说道，她皱起眉，目光突然变得凝重“他难道真的去找了那个魔法师？”

Obiwan放好花盆，轻轻的擦了一下鬓角的汗水。他正觉得口渴，突然一杯清凉的水递到了面前。  
透明，微凉，带着薄荷清爽味甜的味道。  
Anakin笑着看他一饮而尽，兴奋的就差为此鼓掌。  
“谢谢”Obiwan低声说道，经历了前天的事后，再见到Anakin他总觉得有些尴尬。  
“这都是C3po培育的品种。”Anakin伸手，随意的揉捏着娇嫩的花瓣，“他非常擅长园艺。”  
“他的确很能干，说实话我不太确信自己能养好。”Obiwan稍稍放松了一点，放下杯子柔声说道。  
“也许我可以把C3po也送给你。”  
Obiwan突然笑了，他低下头抚摸着被Anakin揉坏的花瓣，“你是说，送给Padme小姐吗？其实你可以直接送给她，不需要每次都通过我。”  
“不，Obiwan。”这个称呼让Obiwan心头一惊，手上的动作也变得僵硬。那种感觉，那种难以克制的冲动和欲望再次冒出苗头，不要说，他浑身颤抖，瞪大了眼睛呆滞的看着花朵。  
求你，不要说出来。Anakin，不要让我再犯错。  
“我要送给你。”  
手突然被握住，火辣炙热的目光紧紧盯着他的眼睛，Anakin的身体带着压人窒息的震慑力，向他倾斜。越贴越近。  
“不要再用这种方式拒绝我。”

花丛下的双腿似乎无助的挣扎了两下，翠绿色的爬藤凌乱松散的从架子上拽落一半，掉落的花瓣撒在草地上，随着两人的动作不断的被吹起，又飘落。  
淡蓝色的眼神含着春意，复杂的看着身上的人。他好像喝醉一般的无力昏迷，不能控制自己的欲望和情绪，顺从着Anakin的亲吻，抚摸，退去外衣，羞涩而温顺的张开双腿，任凭他恣意的享用自己的身体。  
不知究竟是谁着了魔，Anakin牟着劲，按着他的肩头，让他承受自己粗暴有力的撞击。  
“嗯，……啊~……轻点……嗯，Anakin……啊，……轻一点、会有人……”  
光天化日下，两人赤裸的拥抱在花园里，万一被人看到这样淫乱放纵的场景，哪还有脸面见人。Obiwan害怕的不行，感觉到Anakin在自己身体里陡然增大的阴茎，更是又羞又急的闭上眼睛，只想要快快结束这样荒唐的情欲。  
兴奋的人欺身吻住了Obiwan的柔软嘴唇，紧实的腰身，开始加快速度，扶着肥润柔软的臀部，狂热的耸动。  
“唔……”  
在少年健壮坚硬的身下，Obiwan失去了对身体的掌控，完全化成了一滩春水，羞耻到了极点，也敏感到了极限。身子是诚实的，有着年轻的活力，肆无忌惮冲劲的身体让他快乐，揭开了压抑已久的性欲。  
致命的诱惑，得偿所愿的满足和嚣张。  
Anakin吮吸着他柔嫩娇软的唇，揽着松软的腰肢，一刻也没停歇的在他体内抽送着。像是下一刻梦境就会消失，像是只要松手Obiwan就会不见，他需要回馈，需要不断的听到Obiwan的呻吟和夹杂哭腔的哀求，应该轻一点，应该对他温柔深情，可是又无法逃离对失去他的恐惧。  
“啊……哈、啊啊……慢一点……啊……Anakin，……慢……”  
Anakin调整了个姿势，大手攥着他丰腴白皙的大腿根，开始在他体内大开大合的撞动。更为猛烈，激动，像是忍耐了数个世纪般那样不知疲惫。  
耳边响彻着咕叽咕叽的黏腻拍打声，Obiwan眼眸迷蒙，被撞的娇喘起伏，大脑渐渐无法思考。他抓紧了Anakin的肩膀，不停的微微摇头，想要停止这场地点错误的性爱。  
他太恐惧自己会深陷其中，和Anakin那种让人沉溺的情欲一起，坠入不可脱身的境地。可身体是不受控制的，他就是渴望Anakin的接触，怎么抚摸，怎么深入，都让他想哭泣。还不够，还不可以，他还没有完全的拥有Anakin。  
被撞击的神志不清，仰面望着巍澜的天空，不时有吹起的花瓣落在他身上，冰凉，轻柔的滑落。Obiwan无意识的抱着还在他身上耕耘的人。溢出的精液流满了丰腴的臀部，留下一层透明晶亮的薄膜，时不时黏住花瓣，弄的轻痒又无法缓解。  
无意识的呜咽声刺激着Anakin更凶狠的耸动。粗壮的阴茎，不知疲惫的撞击着柔软颤抖的内壁，好酸，好痒，汗津津的Obiwan突然抽搐着张大嘴唇，娇柔的身子蓦的从草地上弹起，十指攥着Anakin的后背，脚趾抽搐锁紧，绞吸着体内怒涨坚硬的阴茎，攀上了不知道第几次欲望巅峰……  
Anakin眯着眼睛粗喘，想念已久的身子，终于如愿以偿把他吞吃入腹，感谢神奇的魔法，感谢神奇的命运，感谢美丽温顺的Obiwan。  
眼眸失焦的喘息，汗水浸透了金发，顺着优美的脖颈、锁骨、丰挺的胸脯，蜿蜿蜒蜒的淌下。  
正午的阳光晒的人肌肤滚烫，汗水简直像是清晨的薄露，Anakin用手指轻柔的拂去他的汗珠，捋开粘在额前鼻尖的碎发。  
Obiwan主动挺起的身躯，搂住了已经强健高大的少年的脖颈。在他耳边断断续续的喘息，  
“给我……啊……Anakin……嗯，啊…不要停………”  
嘴唇在吸吻着他的喉结，强健紧实的肌肉上流淌着湿热粘腻的汗水。Obiwan的手摸索着少年滚烫的脊背，一块块发达坚硬的肌肉随着他的动作，迸发出的爆发力紧绷、耸动！  
“嗯——”喉头遏制不住的哼声高高低低，无法被堵回喉咙。丰腴白嫩的双腿，挽在Anakin健硕的小麦色手臂上，感受到身上人散发出来的狂野魅力，也渐渐让Obiwan心里有了别样感觉。  
不想让他离开，不想让他碰触别人，我们两个是完美的，最适合彼此的组合。  
耳边跟交合的咕叽咕叽声让Obiwan分外羞耻，而自己呜呜咽咽的呻吟渐渐遥远而不真切。  
深处被顶到了，Obiwan迷蒙着娇哼，被极度满足和舒适的情欲折磨的眼眸含泪，靠在火热宽厚的胸膛上低声哭泣。  
哭泣喘息的Obiwan被捏起下巴去亲吻柔唇，Anakin盯着他的目光让人心悸，那种要把他完全生吞一样的目光，带着扭曲和急切的占有。谁知道，此刻的自己是不是一样的表情。肺里的空气慢慢被掠夺殆尽。体内那根滚烫粗壮的阴茎像铁棍一般，直挺挺的戳着柔软的小腹。  
感受到他身子的突然痉挛，Anakin伸进了两人紧贴的腹间，握住了他粉嫩精致的阴茎，灵活的用大拇指堵住了呤口。到了高潮，又不能射精的痛苦，喊不出口，释放不掉，越来越浓，就像他一直以来对Anakin的感情。  
无法诉说，羞于启齿，越压抑越憋的人疼痛。嘴里的舌头已经伸进了他的喉咙，敏感的上颚，密集的神经遍布带，骚痒到让人想要开口乞求。  
大开的双腿间，红肿大张的交合处，一丝缝隙也没有，只有黏腻的淫液响动，将安静的庭院里充满了情欲和交配的暗涌。  
无论如何张着柔唇喘息，吸入的空气都闷热轻薄，诱人绯晕的白皙身子，迷蒙失神的脸庞，含泪的眼眸，还有那的柔滑湿热的甬道。Anakin盯着怀里那张圣洁又魅惑的脸，一下一下顶弄着。看着端庄优雅的Obiwan在他身下，媚态蹙眉，闷哼娇喘，无比心满意足。  
已经被他征服的人，无意识的攀上他的身躯，在他耳边柔柔的说，让他再用力，再深一点，还要精液流淌到身体最里面。在被他内射时，无力的娇柔之态，软弱舒适之神韵，微微泛红的肌肤像是刚刚出浴一样温润。  
Anakin抱着他，将人紧紧按在怀里，深深的叹气，只有Obiwan在怀里才能感觉到如此的美妙惬意。  
“我喜欢的是你。Obiwan。”他低着头，轻轻摘去金色发丝间揉乱的花瓣，小心翼翼，战战兢兢。在心里无数遍祈祷，爱情的药水作用还未散去，神奇的魔法啊，Obiwan一定要答应我。  
“Obiwan Kenobi，你是否愿意做我的妻？”

“恭喜”Padme走过来拥抱了他，宴会大厅中香槟杯不断碰撞的清脆响声，让Obiwan露出了笑容。  
“谢谢。”他的脸颊还有些羞涩的泛红，好在胡须掩盖了一些不太自然的尴尬，Padme握着他的手不断惊叹于戒指的美丽。  
“我还以为你们会多等几天，不过我相信Ani一定已经等的很辛苦了。”她眨眨眼，充满了俏皮的聊侃。  
“我也是。”Obiwan挑起眉，有些感慨的看着自己的手，终于将胸口蕴结的气息吐出来。承认自己的感情，原来会让一切变得轻松而如意。  
看到Anakin向这边走来，Padme识趣的离开。  
Obiwan接过酒杯，踮起脚交换了一个温柔绵长的吻，Anakin扶着他的后背，有些羞涩又得意于可以在众人面前炫耀自己的伴侣。  
“我不敢相信。”Anakin低下头，抵着Obiwan的前额，用一种可怜兮兮的语调说道“Obiwan，我到现在都不敢相信这一切是真的。”  
Obiwan安慰的在他鼻梁上亲吻，柔声说道“不要紧，我们还有很多很多年，可以沉醉在这个美梦里。”  
两人相视而笑，像每一对订婚的新人，尽情的享受这一刻，沉浸在祝福和幻想的甜蜜中。  
“Obiwan！——Obiwan！”  
Anakin抬起头，毫不吝啬的送上了热情洋溢的笑容，他抱着怀里的人，不断亲吻着他柔软的金发。  
“Quinlan！”Obiwan有些意外，他没想到好友突然出现。“我不知道你在科洛桑。”  
“我也不知道。”Quinlan耸耸肩，跟Anakin握手问好，紧张的看着周围的人群“我来跟你喝杯就走，千万不要让Ventress知道我在。”  
Obiwan挥手示意仆从端酒，但Quinlan显然等不及，他已经看到Ventress穿过大厅向着这边走来了。  
“我觉得你们应该——”Obiwan的话还没说完，手里的酒杯就被人抢走了。  
“别——”  
Anakin的身子一僵，差点大叫出声。万一这个家伙，喝完了看到自己的Obiwan，他急忙伸手捂住了Obiwan的脸。  
“——你为什么要喝迷奸药？”Quinlan突然把举起的杯子放下，又仔细的闻了闻。抬起头一脸疑惑的看着Obiwan。  
“你胡说！那是爱情药水！”Anakin失声大叫。  
Quinlan轻轻抿了一小口，十分确定的说“没错，就是迷奸药。”  
Obiwan的手缓缓的抬起，掰下了当在面前的手臂，他看着前方，表情毫无波澜，可是Anakin却感到从脚底一瞬间冻结到头顶的恐惧。  
“不是，这不可能，你听我解释，Obiwan！”Anakin慌慌张张，结结巴巴的口不择言，他有好多话想说，可是那些混乱，毫无条理和逻辑的话语一起涌出来堵住了狭窄的喉咙。  
“我不知道！那个老头竟然是个骗子。我只是希望你爱上我，他这个无耻的，我真的以为——”  
Obiwan呆滞的看着Quinlan拼命挣扎，被Ventress拽走，用一种极慢的动作，缓缓抬头面无表情的看着Anakin。  
身处喧闹喜庆的大厅，可Anakin却能听见自己的心跳，混乱，错漏，砰砰敲击个不停。  
“你究竟给我喝了多少？”  
——————————END——————————————


End file.
